organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Mesarix
} |number = n/a |title = n/a |a.k.a. = Mesa |weapon = Double Seax blades. |element = Partial Molecular Control/ Partial Nature Control |position = 2nd Generation Eternalite, Unofficial Member |rank = n/a |job = n/a |homeworld = The World that Never Was |age = 17 |height = 6'2" |original name = Mesarix }} Mesarix, more commonly known as Mesa, is the "daughter" of Xirak and Mesajinx, created by combining both their DNA using Xirak's power over nature. She is one of the Second Generation Eternalites, and though she is only born a few years ago, she is the only Second Generation Eternalite able to don a Black Coat and fight. Story Appearance & Personality Weapon & Abilities Relationships * Exallgra - Her only real relationship, Mesa was smitten with the mysterious woman. Part of her imagined being with exallgra forever, until the fateful night when her lover attempted to murder her in cold blood, to strike back at the organization that has been her bitter enemy for a long time. * Xiron - Her adopted father. Mesa is extremely close to xiron, she aspires to be like him, a knight, and maybe one day a smith. Her devotion has gone far enough for her to practice talking in his accent when she was very young, leading her to pick up his accent naturally as she grew up. ** She has takes fighting lessons from him, and once in a while they go out together on missions, further strengthening their bond as they did not get to know each other for quite a few months after she arrived, leaving alot of lost time to make up for. * Xirak - One of her biological mothers. Her relationship with Xirak started out strong, but after losing her left leg and right hand, she became distant from her mother. She still loves Xirak, but she doesn't call her Mum anymore, prefering to call her by name instead. ** Other Fights have caused them to drift apart over the short years of mesas life. Currently she is slowly trying to mend her relationship with her mother. * Mesajinx - Mesa's other biological mother. They are very close, she works at her mothers cafe in radiant garden frequently, loving to contribute to her mothers passion. ** Mesa has always felt that Jinx is on her side more than her other parents. She would confide in Jinx before telling anyone else somthing important if she can help it. She hopes to pick up her mothers aptitude for cooking someday, but her talents lean more towards extreme waitressing. * Nero - Mesa has adopted nero as her younger sister. She feels protective of nero, often wishing she could spend more time with the young girl. * Sierrah - Mesa's biological half sister. She is extremely protective of si, constantly inviting the little woman to stay in her room with her, to scare away sierrahs nightmares. * Phoenix - Her Italian Wolf pup she found on Olympus. She has a close bond with the young wolf, anxious whenever they are parted. She looks to him as her companion, her partner in crime, and her protector. See Also Category:Second Generation Eternalites